1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply systems, and particularly to a power supply system for providing power to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, server cabinets are used widely in many enterprises. The power supply system of the server cabinet provides power to each server. However, in a standard server cabinet, a main power supply and a standby power supply provide power to one server. Thus, the number of the power supplies will add additional costs.